


Flora and Corrin die of embarrassment

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Conventions, Embarrassment, Gen, dear gods how do you even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: Flora goes to a convention to get some of her monster girl manga signed by the mysterious author Kamui. An embarrassing situation ensues





	Flora and Corrin die of embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> consider this the spiritual successor to my "robin finds tharja's fursuit" fic
> 
> my shitposts just keep turning into fics somehow
> 
> also dear gods this was the hardest fic I've ever written when it comes to picking a title xD

Flora quickly extracted herself from the large crowd that was heading into the convention centre and she walked over to an empty corner to rest a bit. She’d been to conventions before but the business always took some getting used to. She took out her phone, checking with the camera to make sure the black beanie was still secure on her head. It, along with the rest of her clothing, was a remnant of the emo phase she had when she was sixteen. She very much preferred not to think too much about it, but at least the clothes had proven useful for this occasion. The beanie was still secure on her head, with a few strands of dyed, black hair peeking out, so she stowed her phone away again, and began looking around for the stall she needed to be at.

Flora was a girl who cared a lot about her image. She did her best to seem like a serious climatology student, a caring sister and a good friend. 

Being seen at a convention, buying monster girl romance doujins would very much not be good for that image. 

Flora had always done her best and worked hard, and naturally she needed some kind of escapism from all that effort. Unlike Felicia, who usually found it in heroic fantasy and science-fiction stories, Flora had quickly latched onto romance novels. At first they’d been the common “generic lady gets swept off her feet by fiery Italian man or rough guy in a kilt” kind of stories, but well, then she found out she preferred girls and then she watched that anime with all the different kinds of monsters being roommates and let’s just say things developed from there. By now she’d already gathered a sizeable stack of monster girl related manga (protected by a locked iron box under her bed so no one, especially not Felicia, could accidentally find them) and an even bigger amount of monster girl related things on her laptop (in a folder labelled “climatological data” so no one in the apartment would look into it out of curiosity).

Flora often went to conventions, they were a good place to look for such things. This one was different however. The famous mangaka Kamui would be signing her works at a stall.  
Okay, famous was maybe an overstatement. Not that many people knew about her. However she was well-known in Flora’s online circles. She was one of the few authors who made monster girl content that was both original and targeted towards queer women, something of a rarity. Moreover, her stories were quality, a good balance between fluffy romance and smut. She had an online store so Flora had managed to buy some of her works that way, but she had never signed at a convention near where Flora lived, so she was excited about the opportunity to get her favourites signed. 

After a while she reached the place where the stall was supposed to be. It was very unassuming compared to some of the other tables. However, the small banner hanging from the front with the image of a chibi-style silver dragon girl, the author’s mascot, identified it as the correct table. There was no line, so Flora walked up to it, already reaching in her bag for her books, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw a very familiar head of messy silver hair. Her face went white.

“… Corrin?”

The girl behind the table looked up automatically, only for her face to go white as well when she saw her visitor.

“…Flora?”

“A-are you…?”

Corrin nodded slightly, opening her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again.

They both looked around in awkward silence, not really wanting to look the other in the eye. After a couple of minutes, Flora mustered up the courage to take her books out and place them in front of Corrin, still avoiding eye contact as a blush came on her cheeks.

“Uhm, could you… sign these?”

“Y-yeah, sure…”

Corrin began signing, apparently glad to have something to do. Meanwhile Flora let her eyes wander over the table. There were some stacks of manga that Kam- Corrin had made, most of which she owned already. Her eye caught on a new one though. She glanced over to Corrin, who was still busy, and gingerly took it to look at it. Based on the cover art it looked to be a romance between a vampire and a werewolf. She quickly looked through the pages, only to blush when she came on a particularly lewd scene and quickly shut it. 

“Well, they’re done…”

She looked back over at Corrin who’d finished with signing the books, and she nodded, quickly putting them back in the bag.

“Th-thank you. And, I’d like to buy this one?” 

She held out the manga she’d just looked at, making Corrin blush as well. 

“Oh, s-sure. That’s ten euros.”

Flora quickly reached into her wallet and handed over the money, stuffing the manga in her bag along with the signed ones. 

“So, uhm, I’ll see you later.”

“Y-yeah, see you.”

Flora had never left a convention quicker. 

\-----

The next day was… very awkward. They hadn’t run into each other that day, on account of Corrin pretty much shutting herself in her room as soon as she got home. At breakfast the next day neither could really make eye contact or say much, and it continued through the day. Even Lilith and Felicia noticed, with Lilith pulling Flora aside and asking her if something had happened between her and Corrin. Luckily over the next few days the embarrassed tension slowly dissipated, and they were able to just be friends like before. It was still surreal to Flora, knowing her smut was made by one of her childhood friends. In hindsight it was not terribly surprising though. Corrin had always loved stories about supernatural creatures. And Flora had noticed that the art Corrin showed her flatmates was often similar to Kamui’s, though she had just chalked that up to a lot of manga looking pretty same-y before. It was one of those situations where everything made perfect sense in hindsight, even though you would never have guessed it beforehand.

Flora thought nothing much would happen about the matter afterwards. It had been awkward for the both of them but they had gotten over it, and they could now return to the status quo. One night however, when Felicia was staying over with her girlfriend Camilla and Lilith was away on a trip with some other students, Flora was busy with some homework when she heard a knock on the door to her and Felicia’s room. She went to open it and saw Corrin, with some paper in her hands. She raised an eyebrow.

“Can I help you Corrin?”

Corrin nodded, holding out the paper as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head with her free hand.

“This is maybe a bit weird to ask but… well I’ve been working on a new story, with an oni girl, but I’m not sure about some stuff. Since I know you like this kind of thing, I was wondering if you could give it a look and tell me what you think?”

Flora blushed slightly, but nodded, taking the papers. 

“Oh, sure. Uhm, I’ll let you know when I finish it?”

Corrin smiled, also blushing slightly.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Flora.”

“You’re welcome.”

With that Corrin left, and Flora shut the door again to begin reading.


End file.
